


He Took Me To The Sky

by mixedricebowl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Demon!Badboyhalo, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom!Skeppy, First Meetings, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romantic Tension, Sub!Bad, bottom!skeppy, things switch up tho just u wait, top!bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedricebowl/pseuds/mixedricebowl
Summary: "Oh my god, he took me to the sky..."Having lived with Bad for a month now, Skeppy still struggles with his feelings, thinking as though they're unrequited. Next thing he knew, Bad has come down with a sickness.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	He Took Me To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in YEARS + it's nsfw which i have never written before so please don't judge too harshly haha.
> 
> if skeppy and/or bad express discomfort from shipping and/or fics i won't hesitate to delete this.
> 
> with that aside, i hope you enjoy.

It’s nearly evening as the sun slowly but surely sets, the mixtures of orange gold and the colors of fire hearths and tangerines stretching far and wide beyond the horizon. The clouds resemble cotton-candy, blushing at the warm touch of the sun, silhouettes of birds flying across the pigmented sky. The mauve of the dusky sky intensifies, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others. 

Bad and Skeppy had a long day filled to the brim with errands, both ready to drop dead from exhaustion. Stumbling into their bedroom, Bad faceplants onto the mattress with a groan, burying his face into the sea of covers. He clocks out in a matter of seconds and Skeppy lets out a small laugh, cheeks pink at the sight. Taking Bad's glasses off for him, Skeppy sets them on the nightstand and proceeds to get into bed himself, pulling the covers over them both.

Hours pass, the sky etched in black, the once vibrant hues no more than a vivid dream. The wind outside whispers through the trees, the gentle breeze from the open window brushing past the bodies of the two. Skeppy, still awake, rolls over to his side and gazes longingly at Bad as the demon's sleeping body rises and falls in the same rhythm as his snores. His wings are folded in, Bad's tail curled around Skeppy's leg. Softly smiling to himself, Skeppy snuggles into him, relishing the warmth. 

To think it had already been a month since he had moved in, knowing that it took months to convince Bad to even consider the thought. It's amazing to think about how quickly they grew comfortable with each other, but deep down he knew what went through Bad's mind during that time — how much his nervousness swallowed him whole, thoughts swarming and piling in his head.

_

_Bad's mind in constant frenzy, he continuously put off their plans for their first meeting and accompanied it with lame excuses. Skeppy of course never bought them, calling him out for it every chance he could get. He was always enthusiastic and overly eager to meet with the demon, practically begging to do so. Bad was his most favorite person ever, why wouldn't he want to meet him? Fights had previously ensued between the two in regards to the matter, as they would endlessly go back and forth during their calls until they changed topic or dropped their discussion as a whole. This was another one of those moments._

_They were currently playing Minecraft together, Skeppy's hands full with building them a house as Bad ran around punching the ground. Bad continued on with his tangent, protesting against Skeppy and coming up with yet another excuse to persuade the other man not to see him. "My house is a mess!"_

_"Bad, you know I wouldn't care." Skeppy retorted._

_"Well I've been busy!"_

_"Doing what exactly?" The diamond man mocked, halting his construction to jump down from the house and punch Bad, "That is the gazillionth time you've used that excuse, if you really don't like me that much then just admit it."_

_He meant for it to be a tease, but the comment instead ended up tipping Bad over the edge. From the other end of the call he heard a growl, and next thing he knew, Bad snapped. "It's not that Skeppy, it's never been that. What if I don't meet your expectations? What if I'm not good enough? What if I make you uncomfortable- o-or weird you out to the point where you stop being my friend? I'm scared Skeppy. I don't want to lose you and I know that if you meet me you'll just- just..."_

_Skeppy's voice got caught in his throat upon hearing his confession, shocked that his best friend, who meant absolutely the world to him, would think of such a thing. "Bad... You mean more to me than anything. You know I'd never abandon you."_

_"You don't know that. I'm sorry Skeppy, I'll talk to you later."_

_Bad left the call._

_Time having passed, Skeppy reluctantly brought up the topic once again when they decided to hop back on Minecraft. He was willing to at least try — he'll do whatever it takes to convince him, no matter how long. Sure they'd butt heads, but they understood each other enough to where they'd never let it end their friendship. Upon hearing Skeppy's words Bad's character stopped dead in its tracks, his only response being a long, drawn-out, deafening silence. "Bad," Skeppy managed to get out, "You okay?"_

_Silence._

_Sighing, Skeppy accepted defeat and continued to gather resources to finish the house until Bad finally spoke. "I'm ready."_

_He gave in, supposing that it's better now than never and that if he stalls this any longer, he'll never be able to go through with it. Skeppy booked the quickest flight he could find. The cost didn't matter to him, especially considering his bad habits when it came to money anyways. All he wanted was to see his best friend and this was the one opportunity he got._

_He could barely contain his excitement during the plane ride, practically bouncing in his seat. The taxi ride over he even tipped the driver an absurd amount, too thrilled to meet his best friend to care. Arriving at his front steps, Skeppy took a deep breath before knocking at the door, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. Faint sounds of barking could be heard from the other side, followed by a "I'm getting it Lucy." The door creaked open, glistening white eyes meeting with Skeppy's dark chocolate ones. All the color faded from Bad's face in the blink of an eye, and instead of expecting a warm hug or a "Skeppy!", the demon just stood there frozen in shock, mouth agape._

_At last, they were face-to-face in person. After being welcomed inside, Skeppy dragged his luggage in, dropping it with a loud "thud!" before plopping down onto the couch. Bad sat opposite of him and they both shared awkward smiles with each other before quickly glancing away. Skeppy rummaged through his brain, trying to come up with something to do or say in this situation. Not quite what he had in mind for their first meeting._

_The atmosphere weighed heavy between them and the air felt suffocating. Butterflies swarmed in both their stomachs, and it was obvious neither of them knew what to say to break the tension. Skeppy's eyes scanned the surroundings of Bad's home as he tried to distract himself from the very apparent awkwardness. A strange sense of comfort came over him knowing that he was finally here, accompanied by a lingering fear that maybe they weren't quite ready for this._

_Beads of sweat precipitated on his forehead as he rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. Had he made a bad impression? Did he make a mistake in coming here? Should they have waited a bit longer? Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts, the man beside him suddenly burst into laughter, and snapping Skeppy out of it._

_"What's wrong with us? We're absolute muffinheads!" Bad cackled, head in his palm, tail slashing around uncontrollably._

_Skeppy was washed over by a wave of relief. "What- We? Excuse me, you're the one over here making things awkward!" He exclaimed, nudging Bad's arm._

_"Well I didn't think you'd actually show up!"_

_"Are you kidding me? We had this all planned beforehand, dumbass."_

_"Hey, language!"_

_Bantering in typical Skeppy and Badboyhalo fashion, the heavy atmosphere between them grew thinner and they both felt like they could breathe. It was relieving, to say the least. Here Skeppy was, in person with his best friend, and he couldn't be happier. The rays of the afternoon sun kissed Bad's skin as they shone directly on him through the window, the dust particles in the air framing his head like a halo. To top it off Bad's smile was stretched a mile wide— innocent, like a sunbeam kissing a velvet rose._

_Skeppy's cheeks were dusted with pink as he basked in the sight of one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. In that moment he realized he adored Bad, and he felt like the luckiest person on earth to see something so amazing with his own eyes. How he managed to be graced with presence of someone so goddamn perfect, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was willing to do anything for that smile._

_One of the first things they did was take a picture together. Skeppy beamed at how great it turned out, with Bad letting out an audible "aww!" as Skeppy set it as his phone background. Downside of them meeting in person was Bad flexing that he was just an inch taller than Skeppy. He knew Bad wouldn't let that go for a while, or ever, in fact._

_They continued to spend the rest of their day together. Although it was only their first time meeting, Bad let it slip that he was desperate for company since being by his lonesome. Before he could take back his words, Skeppy couldn't resist taking the offer, excited about the possibility of moving in with his best friend._

_

Skeppy smiled into the dark skin of Bad's shoulder as he reminisced. Behind Skeppy's actions were romantic intention, as he was quite bold and would never miss the opportunity to flirt or make suggestive remarks — but in reality, he was unsure as to whether or not Bad felt the same for him. The thought racked his brain, considering how (as far as he knew) everything they did was as "friends." This included their hand holding, "homie cuddles," and of course, kisses; though they haven't gone as far as to kiss on the lips. 

They've managed to fall into the warmth of domestic bliss and yet they didn't know where they stood, whether they were just friends or more. Skeppy yearned for the latter but held himself back in fear of rejection. He didn't want to ruin what they already had, he didn't want to fuck things up with the person who mattered to him more than anything in this world. 

Refusing to let the thoughts run rampant any longer, Skeppy let his mind drift itself to the realm of sleep.

·

The next morning before opening his eyes, Skeppy searches the bed for his previous source of warmth. It took his sleepy brain a whole minute to process the absence of another body. He desperately reaches out to the other side of the bed — in hopes of snuggling with his love interest and sleeping in for a few more minutes — only to find it empty. 

His eyes peel open to reveal the vague, fuzzy outline of their wall. After blinking a couple of times, he's met with the sight of their disheveled bedsheets, Bad nowhere to be seen. Which is strange in itself, considering how he's typically up before Bad is. Just as he's about to call for him, Skeppy hears the creaking of the floorboards and a barely audible knock on the bedroom door. He pries himself up immediately, rubbing his eyes to better see.

"Mm, g'morning Bad." Skeppy yawned, voice low and groggy but having a hint of anticipation.

"Morning S'gep," Bad called from the other side of the door, "I made us muffins."

"Of course you did," Skeppy sighed, smile apparent through his words, "Can you come in? I need more cuddles before I can get out of bed."

There was a pause. Bad hesitated before replying, "I, uh... don't think I have the time, sorry Skeppy. I've got some stuff to do today."

"Just for a bit? Pleeeaaaase?"

"I'm- I'm um... dropping Rat off at the pet salon today! Yeah, she needs a trim and she deserves a relaxing day for herself. While I'm out do mind getting more groceries? We forgot some things yesterday."

Skeppy huffed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the headboard. He knew fully well Bad couldn't see him but could sense his refusal.

"C'monnnn, Skeppyyyy-" He sounded oddly desperate and breathy Skeppy noticed, but he chose not to inquire about it. Maybe later. "For me?"

With a groan Skeppy got up from the bed, creaking slightly at the shift in weight, "Fiiiine." 

He headed to the bathroom to fix himself up before starting his day. Skeppy took the time to cleanse his face, brush through his messy locks, and brush his teeth. He fixed his hair into its typical poofiness, minty freshness escaping from his breath. Figuring out what to wear, he had eyes set on one of Bad's hoodies, tossing it on along with a pair of jeans. Skeppy breathed in the scent, melting right into it. Thankfully Bad didn't mind when it came to Skeppy stealing his hoodies — in fact Bad found it endearing and cute — though Skeppy wasn't aware. He just figured Bad would have less bullshit to deal with if he just let him wear them.

Closing the bedroom door shut behind him, he tip-toed his way over to the kitchen. Hoping to scare Bad, he peeked around the corner with a cheshire grin, only to find no demon in sight. He let his eyes scan the area before calling out, "Bad?" No response. He stepped out from the corner, eyeing a note on the counter. 

"Already left! Sorry for the late notice. :(  
Muffins are on the oven, some blueberry some chocolate!  
Here's what you need to get:  
\- Cinnamon  
\- Flour  
\- Butter  
\- Paper towels  
\- Chocolate chips  
Thanks Skep !!! <3"

"Pfft, thanks _mom_." Skeppy mocked, stepping over to the oven to snatch a blueberry muffin. He appreciated Bad's cooking, and both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, Bad's muffins are always above anything else he cooks. Shouldn't be a shock considering all the muffin talk, but even so Skeppy never expected them to be this good. Although Bad wasn't too physically affectionate unlike Skeppy, he enjoyed showing his love through gifts and pouring his heart out into his cooking. It always brightens Skeppy's day when he gets to start his day off with Bad's muffins. 'Hehe, Bad's muffins,' Skeppy cracked up at his own joke.

Finishing his breakfast, Skeppy took his keys from the counter to drive over to the store.

·

Returning with the bags of groceries, Skeppy set them on the counter along with his keys. "Baaad, I'm back. I got the stuff you wanted," Skeppy announced, "Are you home?"

No answer. Having lost track of time, he checked the clock on his phone. 1:14 pm. Bad only went out to drop Rat off at the pet salon so he should be back by now. Skeppy decided to examine the house. Kitchen? Nothing. Living room? Nothing. Knocked on the bathroom door? Nothing. Their respective recording rooms? Both empty. All that was left to inspect was their bedroom. Bad wasn't one for taking naps and didn't spend much time inside their bedroom, other than when Skeppy and him went to bed together. Why would he be in here?

Skeppy knocked on the door, "Bad? You there?" He heard a yelp from the other side. 

"S-Skeppy! H-Hey," Bad sounded distressed, "I didn't know you came home-" 

"You doing okay dude? Can I come in?" Skeppy's voice was filled with worry, "You don't sound too good."

"No! Nonono, everything's all good, I'm fine." Bad replied almost immediately, "I'm just a bit under the weather, do you mind if I just ah... rest in the bedroom for a bit? I'll be out soon, ngh-! Just need to rest..."

Skeppy was unaware of how sickness worked for demons. He didn't want to leave Bad in his condition, especially if it happened to be worse in comparison to humans. He cracked the door open just a bit to check on his best friend, only to find a sight he never thought he'd ever see in his life. 

Bad's face was buried into a pillow, muffling the noises of sputtering and moans. His tail slashed around in crazed motions, wings twitching with every movement. He was pantsless, the only article of clothing on being one of Skeppy's hoodies, another pillow between his legs as he desperately humped it. Skeppy's breath hitched at the sight, trying not to make a peep as he shut the door as quickly and quietly as he could. 'What the fuck was that?' Skeppy exhaled, hand grabbing his chest, gasping for air. 

This is the first time ever he'd caught Bad masturbating. Sure Bad wasn't exactly pure or innocent, he knew that for a fact, but this is the last thing he expected to see. Shame encompassed him, the intense feeling of guilt erasing any other emotion he previously had for intruding on his best friend's privacy. It felt as if gasoline was poured onto the spark in his stomach, leading to a sheer circuit of panic. Despite feeling like the worst person on earth, the thing that made him the sickest to his stomach was the fact that he loved it. Seeing Bad chasing his own pleasure, so needy and broken; he wanted to give Bad that feeling of euphoria himself and show him what it truly means to feel good. 

Shaking his head, Skeppy bit his lip as he tried not to let the thoughts go down south. 'You can't be thinking of Bad in that way,' Skeppy groaned, clearly frustrated, 'That's your best friend. Things between you two are only platonic for fuck's sake.'

Platonic. Best friend. The words lingered in his head, Skeppy's expression shifting into a frown. That's all they are. Friends, and nothing more. Those words never hit as hard before, the realization only hitting close to home now. Skeppy's heart ached. He wanted so much more and yet it felt like he only got the bare minimum. He felt greedy and selfish for his wants and fantasizing about Bad only made the pit in his stomach deeper. Not wanting to bother the other, he left Bad to his own devices. 

·

Come dinner time, Skeppy sat on the couch endlessly scrolling through Netflix. Nothing on there piqued his interest, reading the title and description of one series to himself before moving onto the next. He spotted a dark figure in the corner of his eye, turning his head to see Bad standing there with his eyebrows knitted, cheeks red, and knees buckled. He looked like a wreck.

"Feeling any better buddy...?" Skeppy knew the answer but still figured he should ask. 

Bad only mumbled in response, finding a seat at the counter. A light bulb went off in Skeppy's head, "Hey, since you're probably hungry, how about I make you something? About time I took charge of the cooking in this house."

"Skeppy, you're gonna burn the house down." Despite his condition Bad still mustered the courage to make smart remarks.

Skeppy gasped, placing his hand on his chest dramatically, "You're clearly underestimating my skills as a 5 star chef."

Bad rolled his eyes, "If I see something start burning, I'm cooking. No exceptions."

"You'll be sitting there in shock when I become the next Gordon Ramsay."

Bad snorted, "You're such a muffinhead."

"But I'm _your_ muffinhead."

Skeppy got to cooking, rummaging through the cupboards, dropping a pot on the stove with a loud "clang!" that rang through the house. Bad let the sound go through one ear and out the other, choosing not to acknowledge the scene playing out in front of him. He had his mind set on something else anyways. Skeppy proceeded to fill the pot with water, turning the stove on to boil it and pouring in a box of spaghetti. Spaghetti is easy enough to make, you can't burn spaghetti, right? At least Skeppy hoped. He looked over to Bad, who was now in obvious discomfort, burying his head into the countertop. So much heat radiated from him that Skeppy could feel it from the opposite side of the counter. Despite the scenario he saw before, Bad had to have been sick.

"Do you think it's the flu?" Skeppy asked, Bad tilting his head up and making a noise in confusion, "That you're sick with, I mean."

"Oh no, I-I don't think it's that." Bad gulped, looking away, "Don't worry about me." 

Skeppy turns off the stove, moving around the counter to take a seat next to Bad. He runs a hand over the side of his face, bumping Bad's forehead with his own and Bad can barely breathe. Skeppy touches Bad's nose with his own before pulling away — an amused expression planted on his face. Skeppy's the only person to make Bad melt in the palm of his hand like this, and he swears the man is gonna be the death of him. "I... What was that for?"

"Just checking your temperature. You're burning up, Bad." Skeppy said, his lips curling into a smirk, "Or are you just embarrassed?"

"You're ridiculous, don't say stuff like that-!" Bad nearly screeched. Skeppy couldn't tell if the redness of his face was from the sickness or his embarrassment. Either way, it was cute. 

"Not only is Bad sensitive, but he's a perv too?" Skeppy feigned surprise, "Who would've thought, _the_ Badboyhalo of all people?"

He realized something was wrong though when Bad started to sniffle. Shit.

"Woah woah, Bad, are you okay?" Skeppy fret, immediately ripping his hand away, "Did I say something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No," Bad squeaked, "It's not that, I..." He could barely utter the words, Skeppy watching as Bad gripped the cloth of his hoodie and clenched his thighs together, tears threatening to spill. 

"Please talk to me Bad," Skeppy begged, "I need to know what's wrong. I want to help."

"I didn't expect it to happen today..." Bad heaved, "You won't be mad right? You won't be upset?"

"I won't be upset," He reassured the other, "I just need to know what's wrong so I can help."

Reaching his hands out in a grabby motion, Skeppy understood what Bad wanted, pulling the demon into his embrace. Bad slumped in his arms, though the tension still prospered as the position was a tad bit uncomfy for the both of them. "C'mon, tell papa Skeppy what you need."

"Eww, don't say that," Bad chuckled, face grimacing, "You're so weird."

"Okay okay, all seriousness what's up? What's got you down?"

"I'm..." Bad hesitated before speaking, peering at Skeppy. Skeppy gave him a reassuring smile, the one that tells him that it's okay and that he'll listen no matter what. "I'm... in heat."

"In heat? What do you mean?"

"How do I put this... H-Horny, I guess? Like needing to mate? It's a demon thing, I don't know-" Bad's words trailed off, resulting in barely coherent mumbling. 

"I'm not weirded out by it or anything," Skeppy ran his hand across Bad's cheek consolingly, "I get it, it's natural. I'm sorry you're having to deal with this. Am I able to..."

Bad's ears perked up, Skeppy's face turning as red as a tomato as he refused to finish his question. "Are you able to help?" Bad finished it for him, Skeppy slowly nodding in confirmation. 

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything, I'm just being a dumba-"

Before he could say anything else, Bad pressed his lips to Skeppy's, shutting him up instantly. Sparks lit in Skeppy's stomach, going off like fireworks. Realizing what he had done, Bad pulled away, covering his face, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Skeppy, I don't know what I was thinking, I should've asked you first, I-"

"Kiss me again."

Skeppy's eyes were filled with lust, lips red and half parted as he took in quickened breaths. With all sorts of possibilities coursing through Bad's head, he wastes no time kissing Skeppy again. They had both forgotten their hunger, the only craving being for each other.

Skeppy could feel Bad's lips opening and his tongue emerging, probing his lips. He followed suit, allowing his lips to come apart and feeling Bad's tongue meet his own. It was a peculiar feeling having not made out with someone in years, but was also the most exhilarating thing Skeppy had ever experienced. Adrenaline coursed through his body at the sensation of wet on wet muscle as they explored each other's mouths. Skeppy shuddered involuntary but felt Bad's hands ground themselves on his sides, holding him steady while kissing him deeper. He allowed himself to lean back in fully, their bodies pushed together and mouths practically melting into one another. 

Bad pulled back, completely breathless, Skeppy needing to catch his breath too. "Probably a bad time to mention this but," Skeppy panted, "God, I've wanted this for so long. Too long, Bad."

Bad stared at him, "Skeppy..."

"I've had feelings for you." Skeppy confessed, brushing his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry for saying this now, I know I'm fucking things up and ruining the mood. I'm just feeling conflicted because we're doing this and it feels wrong since you don't feel the same way and I-"

"Skeppy!" Bad interrupts him, nearly shouting, "I love you, Skeppy." 

Skeppy's eyes go wide, head fuzzy as he tries to process the words that just came from Bad's mouth. This had to have been a dream, a nightmare possibly, and he was hoping to wake up before it caused him any more emotional torture. He waited anxiously for the reveal that all of this was fake, that his brain was tricking him and playing some kind of cruel joke. Everything he desired was sitting right in front of him and he hoped, prayed even, that this was reality. It all felt surreal. Almost welling up with tears, Skeppy hugged Bad tightly, not wanting to let go. 

"I love you too Bad, I have for a long time."

Skeppy initiated the kiss this time, hands tangling in Bad's hair, grasping for purchase. Bad groans into his mouth and climbs onto Skeppy, grinding against the younger and drawing a moan from him. Bad wanted nothing more than to hear that sound over and over again, he wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

"We should move this to the bedroom before we fall off this chair." Bad chuckled, grabbing Skeppy by the wrist straight away to guide him to the room, the other allowing himself to be dragged. 

Immediately Skeppy is thrown onto the bed, Bad climbing on top of him. Skeppy couldn't help but blush at the sight, his pants growing tighter by the second. His view shifted downwards to see Bad was already fully hard, pre-cum soaking through his sweatpants. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think I can hold back any longer, S'gep..." Bad pleaded, "I need you."

"Bad, please," Skeppy begged, "Just take me."

Bad kisses Skeppy's forehead, "Let me know if you want to stop, okay?" Skeppy nods in affirmation, Bad continuing to kiss down to his nose, cheeks, and lips before travelling south. Skeppy pulls his own hoodie over his head and Bad stares at him in awe. Moles, freckles, and blemishes litter Skeppy's skin, painting a whole galaxy. 'Beautiful...' Bad thinks, letting his hands roam Skeppy's chest as he traces his jaw with his lips, nibbling and treasuring the faint noises that emerge. When Skeppy begs for Bad to get on with it, he takes this as an opportunity to sink his teeth into Skeppy's neck. The contact sets Skeppy's nerves on fire, unable to hold still as he arches his back and chokes out a moan. Bad loves how vulnerable Skeppy is beneath him, feeling the way his body responds to his mouth on him.

They both know it's far more than Bad's heat that's making them feel this way, it's feelings they've been suppressing for way too long, only letting it succumb them now. Skeppy's hands trail down Bad's body, ghosting the tent in his pants. Bad nearly collapses in his arms, whimpering pathetically at the sensation.

"Wow, and I thought you were the one taking control." Skeppy snickered.

"Sh-Shut up-" Bad panted, mind foggy and too desperate for friction.

Skeppy rubbed Bad through his sweatpants, Bad sinking his head into Skeppy's shoulder as he mumbled pleas. It sounded like music, almost like a symphony — every sound that escapes their lips, every hushed I love you that sends shivers through the air, every pulsating warmth that could melt the coldest winter — it all melded together to blossom into something beautiful. They were both in a trance, captivated by the sight of watching each other come undone. Drunk on the feeling, nothing else could give them a more satisfying high, the feeling so intense it was almost as if they were on cloud 9. 

Skeppy flipped them over, now on top of Bad as he strips the demon with no hesitation, pulling off his hoodie and his pants in swift motions. He leans down to suck on the tip of Bad's bulge through his underwear, Bad arching off the bed as he covers his mouth to muffle the sounds. "Be a good boy for me and let me hear you," Skeppy's voice was laced with honey, the words rolling off his tongue as smooth as silk, "Or I'll have no choice but to punish you."

The hint of poison added to Bad's excitement. Bad could only whimper in response, heat pooling in his stomach from the arousal. His eyes meet with Skeppy's, Skeppy's expression softening as he places his hand on Bad's. Despite the lack of words, Bad knew Skeppy was giving him the opportunity to back out if he needed to. Releasing his hand from Skeppy's grasp, Bad wraps his fingertips on the hem of his boxers before slowly pulling them down, nearly drawing blood from his teeth sinking into his lip. The air escapes his lungs once his cock springs free, no longer held back by its confines. 

Skeppy could feel his mouth water at the display. Bad's dick looked like no other, glowing red with ridges lined on the sides, the size almost intimidating. It was throbbing, pre-cum pooling from the tip, a clear indicator that he had been hard for quite a while now. The veins were prominent and Skeppy wanted to lick each and every one of them. 

"Holy shit Bad, I didn't know you were packing-"

"Skeppy!"

"What?! _I'm_ just being honest!"

"Well _I_ don't want to be the only one naked." Bad impatiently murmured. 

"I'll gladly make some arrangements." Skeppy smirked, taking off his own pants and boxers. Once fully undressed, he dips his head back down to come back into contact with Bad's neglected cock, eager to give his full attention to it. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip, savoring the taste and the sounds of Bad's moans. He wraps his lips around the head, grazing his tongue over the slit before swirling his tongue around it. Bad's hand embeds itself in Skeppy's hair, encouraging him to go further. Relaxing his jaw, Skeppy lets himself slowly ease all of Bad into his mouth, nearly gagging as it hits the back of his throat. His moans send vibrations through Bad's cock, Bad doing nothing to mute the sounds slipping from him, burning ecstasy bringing him far beyond caring what he sounds like. 

Skeppy starts bobbing his head at a fast pace, bringing Bad higher and higher, like a crackling fire licking at his core. Bad's eyes squeeze shut as bolts of electricity shoot up his spine. He orgasms with a piercing cry as his body convulses, coming hard without warning, letting go of all the pressure that built up inside him. Despite his release, his cock still remained painfully hard, only relieving some of the discomfort. Taking shallow breaths, he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, glancing at Skeppy once out of his haze. Cum dripped from Skeppy's chin, strands of hair glued to his forehead, sweat illuminating his dark complexion. His eyes were so blown that his irises were barely visible. He looked ethereal. 

Bad's heart pounded through his chest, his pulse frantic enough to burst through his veins. Pulling Skeppy into a passionate kiss, he kissed the man as if the world were crumbling around them. As if the sky came crashing down, now being his last moments on this planet — what he would die doing. Skeppy kissed back with no hesitation, taking pleasure in the feeling of Bad's lips on his. It was a kiss they'd kept pent up inside themselves, unfolding alongside the love they both tried to hide down deep from each other.

Still connected in a heated kiss, Skeppy reaches over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. "Would you like to do the honors?" Skeppy parted from Bad, wiggling his eyebrows as he waved the bottle in front of his face. The demon rolls his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"You can say yes." Skeppy taunts, "Use your words, Bad."

"You're making this really hard, you know that right?"

"You know what else I'm making hard-" 

Bad shoves Skeppy, earning a laugh from the other. "Wow, you're sooo funny. Just you wait, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face."

"Maybe if you stopped being a coward then I wouldn't have to do all the work for you."

Without realizing it, Bad looked down to see Skeppy already working a finger into himself. He marvels at the sight, adam's apple bobbing as he watches, "Holy shit Skeppy..."

Hearing Bad curse made Skeppy's breath hitch, taken aback by how insanely hot it sounded. He shudders, stretching his hole open with another lubed finger. Unable to stop himself, Skeppy rocks against the digits inside himself, purposefully missing his prostate again and again so as to not make himself cum. Bad takes great pleasure in watching Skeppy fuck himself, making obscene noises as he grabs the sheets. Reaching down to stroke himself, Skeppy slaps his hand away with a grin, "No touching yourself."

"Skeppy please-"

"If I see your hand anywhere near your cock I'm tying you to the bed and leaving you for the rest of the night."

As tempting as it was to be punished, all Bad wanted was to satisfy Skeppy. With no choice but to obey, Bad fists his hands into the sheets, claws piercing them with a deathly grip. Skeppy thrusts in a third finger, nearly screaming at the feeling. He continues to stretch himself out, shivering once he removes his fingers, positioning his entrance over Bad's dick. He pauses to look Bad in the eyes, caught in a trance from how much they're filled with want and need.

"I love you Bad..."

"I love you too Skeppy..."

Slipping just the head in, his eyes shoot open as he winces at the pain. He allows himself to adjust to the size, Bad sitting up to kiss away the tears forming in his eyes. Skeppy wraps his arms around Bad's neck, Bad's grip shifting to his hips to aid Skeppy in sinking himself down on his cock.

Finally reaching the hilt, they both stop to catch their breaths. The air was stuffy, stained with the intoxicating smell of sex. They've both passed the point of return, but there is no other place they'd rather be. Closing the gap between their lips, Skeppy raises his hips only to slam them back down, both of their heads thrown back as they moan in unison. Skeppy felt filled to the brim, the ridges of Bad's cock stimulating every inch of his insides, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Testing the waters, he continued the same movement in a slow rhythm. Bad gasps, his fingers digging into Skeppy's skin hard enough to leave bruises. The soft sounds that emit from Bad's lips spur Skeppy on, angling his hips in an attempt to get deeper and hit his prostate.

"You feel so good Skeppy, so good-" Bad showers Skeppy with slurred praises, "Please more, you're doing so well..."

"You're already begging?" Skeppy snarls, "Hah, just as I thought, all bark no bite. You want me so badly, don't you?"

Bad's voice is shaky, his face a disaster of arousement. Embarrassed, he buries his face into Skeppy's shoulder, overtaken by the sensations. Skeppy sharply inhales as he manages to hit his prostate, head fuzzy from the sudden stimulation. Losing all his senses in the best way possible, he begins chasing his own orgasm, thrusting Bad's cock in and out of himself at a brutal pace. It doesn't take long for Bad to beat him to his orgasm though, letting out a shrill noise that has the same intensity as a scream, the feeling of Skeppy clenching onto him being all he needs to cum again. The fluids flood inside Skeppy, the white streaks coating his walls and filling him. The excess spills out into the space connecting the two.

"Damn Bad," Skeppy pouts, "Twice already? I haven't even came yet." He bites his lip as he swirls his hips around, still attached to Bad, "You really are a virgin after all."

He continues to egg Bad on, Bad's blood boiling at the endless teasing. Deciding to shut him up himself, Bad pulls Skeppy off his cock, flipping them over so he's on top. Before Skeppy can question, Bad wastes no time in shoving his cock back inside. Refusing to let Skeppy adjust, his hips start moving, cock slamming in and out of his hole, pushing his cum deeper inside. Skeppy loses his composure, the thought of Bad taking control causing an exhilarating thrill to run through him like a live wire. He drops his confident facade and allows himself to come undone.

Bad lowers his lips to Skeppy's neck, claiming the other man as his as he lines his skin with bites and hickies. Skeppy's body is filled with ecstasy, every thrust causing his entire body to quiver. Bad pounded into Skeppy's prostate, savagely ramming into the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. Overwhelmed by a plethora of emotions, Skeppy's vision turns black, splashes of white scattering across his view. 'I'm seeing stars,' he thought, fading in and out of conciousness as it got harder and harder to breathe. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, overstimulation prodding at his nerves. Skeppy comes with a scream, nails raking down Bad's back, the demon coming inside him for the third time that night.

Collapsing against Skeppy's chest, the overwhelming heat faded from Bad's body, instead replaced with euphoria and exhaustion. Regaining an ounce of energy, he lifted his head to press kisses to Skeppy's face — sweet and delicate. Skeppy couldn't help but squirm due to the overstimulation, but he appreciated the gesture, his smile a mile wide as he giggled and held Bad close. Outside it was dark, the sky now draped in a blanket of darkness without the cluttering of clouds. Indigo hues deepen as the night comes closer with every passing minute, giving way to exploding stars — beacons of hope for all of those who are lost. No longer dancing around each other, Bad and Skeppy finally found their places in each others arms. 

"You okay S'gep?" Bad's head tilted, tail swishing behind him, "I'm sorry if it was too much."

"I'm perfectly fine Bad," Skeppy's expression was one of bliss, "More than fine, actually."

Bad's cheeks tinted pink, "So are we... Boyfriends now?"

"If you want to be." Skeppy thought about it for a second before replying, "I'd like that."

"I'd like that too..." Bad's eyes, lips, and spirit all at once smiled at Skeppy. Cupping Bad's cheek, Skeppy's lips met his in a soft and gentle caress. Nothing could pull him away from Bad's embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> ... until they realized rat needs to be picked up from the pet salon.
> 
> i was gonna write aftercare but i got tired, sorry. maybe in the next fic i write.
> 
> but fr ty for reading! i ended up having a lot of fun writing it. please don't hesitate to give feedback, i know i'm not the best lmao. happy valentine's, consider this a gift. ❤


End file.
